


The Prophecy of the Chosen

by Icanloveyoumorethanthis



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanloveyoumorethanthis/pseuds/Icanloveyoumorethanthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Louis, will we ever be something more than friends?” Harry asked.<br/>“I don’t understand.” Louis said looking like he was cut by surprise.<br/>“C’mon. You know how I feel about you. It’s pretty obvious.”<br/>“Harry, nothing can happen between you and me. You’re the chosen and I’m your trainer.”<br/>“I don’t want to know that. I just want to know if you feel the same.” Harry insisted.<br/>Louis didn’t talk and Harry continued “I don’t mind if you don’t have feelings for me. I just want to know.”<br/>Louis again wasn’t saying anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Sorry for any mistakes. English isn't my first language. Hope you like it!

The raindrops from the morning rain were still running down on the cold window. Harry was watching them skeptical. It’s already been six months since Louis had moved to the neighborhood. He was renting a room at the building which was across Harry’s home. It was still early but Louis should have returned from work. Although he was working at night as a waiter at the local fast-food restaurant, he was always home by this time. Harry knew that. Every time Louis was home he turned on the light of his room which was exactly face to face with Harry’s bedroom. Sometimes Harry was watching him. He liked to watch him. That was actually the reason they met.                                                                                              

Louis had split juice all over his clothes and while he was changing his eyes met Harry’s. Harry immediately turned away panicked, quickly hiding behind the wall. When after a while he heard the doorbell ringing, he almost fainted believing that it was a pissed Louis ready to bunch him in his face for stalking him. Instead of that, when he opened the door he faced a smiling boy. Since then they’re friends. If you asked Harry he’d tell that Louis’ his best friend.He felt that only he understand him. Well, Harry wasn’t really getting along with others, but he didn’t blame them for that. He was quite an interior person. He was acknowledged of that. However, he liked his loneliness. It was like he enjoyed his sorrow, the darkness of his melancholy. Nevertheless, Louis made him feel more cheerful, fuller of life. Was it the way he saw life, as a big party, living every moment, making it count? The sassiness of his character made Harry think about the way he was living, a young man only twenty, away from home, studying sociology at the Cheshire College. He missed his mother, even more his sister, but he liked being independent. His mother was worried about him living alone. He wasn’t a very social person; part of it was because he was different. He knew that he was different the moment he went to school. He wasn’t like the other kids, and that made school life unbearable. Students are not merciful about the kids who don’t feat in. Harry thought that his indifference will be hidden once he was out of his little home town and at living in a big city, where anonymity is required. However, he bitterly came to the conclusion that even here he couldn’t blend in. That was one of the reasons that made him feel so strong about Louis. Of course he never said anything to him. He was afraid that he was misreading the signs. He was never good in expressing emotions anyway, let alone recognizing them. And loosing Louis because of that will bring him back to what he was, a loner without anyone to understand him.

Louis climbs the stairs of the big house, loaded with his backpack. Harry hides his face behind the curtain. Louis’ almond hair is wet from the rain, dropping on his angled face, hiding his startling blue eyes. Harry moves to the next room. He can see Louis dropping his bag on his bed and grabbing a towel from the floor. Louis wasn’t known for his tidiness. Unlike Harry, who liked everything clean and in order, Louis didn’t care where he threw his things or how his room looked like. He did the same thing about his appearance. He liked to let his face hair grow like a reddish carpet on his face before shaving it. He didn’t care about his body too. Louis was thin and lean, with long arms and nicely shaped legs. Harry liked the fact that he wasn’t trying too much. He himself liked to build a nice athletic body, as much as he enjoyed the self defense class he attended. Louis was very supporting about it. He said that it was very useful to know how to protect oneself. When Harry asked him why he didn’t start a course, Louis had smiled and said that he had other ways to defend himself. Harry couldn’t see how, but he trusted him to always tell him the truth.

A while after, Harry, walked down to the kitchen. He drank some apple juice, his favorite, and then walked out of the house. He looked the sky, thinking that he wouldn’t need an umbrella. He had only one lesson to go so he decided to spend his afternoon at the library studying. Since he couldn’t leave without saying good morning to Louis, he knocked Louis’ front door hoping that he’d had finish showering and that he wasn’t sleeping. The door opened and Harry faced the sleepy boy. “I’m leaving and drop by to say hi. You were late today.” Harry smiled. “I went to a party after work. What are you doing after school?” Louis asked. “I’ll go to the library to study.” “How about coming with me for a walk at the park instead of that.” responded Louis looking sick only from hearing the word studying. “Sorry. I can’t.” said Harry leaving quickly before Louis could even open his mouth to speak. He knew that with one word Louis could convince him. They had taken many strolls to the park talking. Harry had even failed to pass a subject at the exams because of that.

As he was walking he heard a big noise. Harry supposed it was the buss, so he started running as quick as he could to catch it. He felt weak. Running wasn’t his thing. It started drizzling, something that made Harry regret for not taking an umbrella with him. However that wasn’t his biggest problem at the moment. As he was crossing the road to get to the bus stop, a car came in full speed towards him. Harry froze in the middle of the road, watching the car flying above his head and landing behind him on its wheels. Harry was in shock. What had just happen? A massive crowd of people started gathering. Many were taking photos and videos. Others were asking Harry what had just happened. He felt breathless. He was trying to understand what was going on when he felt someone catching his arm and guiding him to an alley. When he came around he saw Louis slapping gently his face. “Harry! Harry! Are you okay?”. “What happened?” Harry asked slowly. “You almost had an accident when you were crossing the road. But don’t worry. Everything is fine.” “When...what are you doing here?” Harry asked. “I just wanted to ask you to come later at the cafeteria with me.” Harry hugged tightly Louis, feeling Louis’ hands on his back, moving up and down. “It’s okay Harry. Calm down” Louis whispered. Harry was feeling safe in his arms, but Louis pulled him back to face his watery green eyes. “Why don’t we take the next buss together? C’mon.” Louis said walking again toward the busy street.

Harry couldn’t concentrate during the whole lesson. He kept thinking what had happened. And Louis’ face was coming in his thoughts. It wasn’t the first time that Louis’ calm features and light blue eyes were stuck in Harry’s mind. But thinking the other boy made him more relaxed.  
After the class he decided not to go to the library. Instead he went to the park. The cold air and the dew of the rain, which had stopped, were cooling Harry’s face, but he liked it. Many weird things were always happening to him, however he always was putting them behind and he was moving on. His steps lead him at the fountain. He sat looking at the water, hearing at the song that the water was making. Watching the water reminded him of the time. As it was moving it was taking everything with it, crushing them finally into a big sea where everything looked tiny to the greatness of the salty waters. Time was passing quickly, curing many wounds leaving nothing but scares to remind what was once there. Everyone has at least one of those even though many desperately were trying to hide them. But in the end we are not so different; Harry was comforting himself every time he felt inconsistent from the others.  
As he was watching the trees which were creating a small forest nearby, he saw many crows watching him aggressively. Harry hasn’t seen so many crows before, even when he went to the countryside. Abruptly, the big swarm started flying towards him. A crow sit next to him and started biting his hand, while some sat on the statues in the fountain making horrible noises. He quickly threw himself up and took a few rocks from the ground. As he tried to hit them with the rocks, Louis jumped out of the bushes, which were lying close to Harry, and started pursuing the birds. Harry stood there watching Louis. He had never seen him acting like that. Well you didn’t see everyday your neighbor running after crows like a crazy man. Harry looked for a minute around and he noticed that they were alone. There was no one else at the park. When he turned back, he saw Louis in the fountain. He helped him get out and then, still shocked, he asked him “What the hell was all that?” Louis lowered his gaze making a sigh and then he looked up again “Harry, we need to talk.”

 

 

George was walking in the busy park. It was only his second time in London. The first one he was ill and had to get hospitalized there. Now, he was there for his father’s business. He usually wasn’t allowed to go about alone. Most of the times he got in trouble. However, he managed to get away from his older brother and take a walk. He loved parks. It was the closest he could get with the nature in the cities. So he was going to them many times.

As he was walking he saw a small snake slither from the bushes. It was entirely brown with faint darker brown markings. George walked towards it. He was always fond of snakes and now he had the chance to actually touch one. He lowered and extended his hand, almost feeling the cold skin on his fingertips, when suddenly a rock hit the snake’s body. It immediately gathered itself as it was about to attack. George turned his head to see who had thrown the rock and he faced a large-bodied young man. “Don’t worry! I’ll take care of it” he shouted as he started running towards George, who supposed by the stranger’s accent that he was from Australia or South Africa. The snake decided not to attack and slithered away with the tall boy running after it. “Stop! Don’t hurt it! It didn’t do anything!” George shouted with no result, so he started running after the boy and the snake. He was watching them going further and further and then he lost them into the trees. But George knew that he could find them easily one way or another, since nature was his element. As he was following them he got lead to a street. “Great!” he sighed, throwing his hands in the air, believing that he lost both the wild creature and the curly-haired boy. Apparently, he was wrong since a few seconds later the boy he was chasing got into an alley. George followed him and then he stuck his body on the wall, only leaving his head so that he can watch the boy. When George looked there was also a blonde guy. “What the fuck were you doing?” the blonde guy asked furious. He was Irish. “You told me that my mission was to save humanity and that boy needed my help, Niall.” It looked like the blonde’s name was Niall. “I have told, you fucking dickhead, a million times not to risk to reveal your identity for stupid reasons” “And what am I supposed to do then? That boy could be dead now if I wasn’t there. You should congratulate me, not shouting at me, you arse! But off course, you don’t care. You only care about this fucking mission!” “Ashton, please, just…” “What? What happened?” Ashton said but Niall had already disappeared. George wasn’t making any sense of anything and while he was standing there confused he felt someone grabbing him and turning him to face Niall, the Irish guy. “It can’t be…” Niall soliloquized. “What’s going on?” Ashton asked when he came. George started to feel awkward with Niall looking at him consistently. He remembered his childhood. How the bullies of the school were looking at him. “Niall, you’re scaring the poor guy. What’s going on?” Finally Niall choked out “It’s supposed to be only one.”


	2. Chapter 2

Louis offered a clean towel to Harry, but he rejected it. He wasn’t wet. Louis, on the other hand, wasn’t only wet, but all sweaty from running after the crows, so he went to the bathroom to change clothes. Harry made some space on Louis’ bed to sit. There were clothes and towels on it. There was also a half eaten sandwich near the pillow. Harry tried not to think how long it could have been there.

 When Louis came back, he threw some jeans on the floor from a chair, put it in front of Harry and sat. “So, I guess you have many questions, but please let me first explain some things to you. Try to listen to them without being prejudiced. There’s a balance in our world that keeps everything normal. It mustn’t be interrupted and for that is responsible my kind.” “And what’s your kind?” Harry asked with the confusion written all over his face. “People like me are different than others. We…we are the keepers of magic.” “What? Are you insane or something? What are you talking about?” Harry shouted. “Please, Harry, listen to me. Many tried to destroy that balance and drive the world to the dark-evil side. In that case, some other people-very few in the world-had to bring back the balance. They’re called chosen. However, the line of the chosen started to fade out and slowly they disappeared. A new, very promising mage, Zayn, took advantage of it these past few years and only the chosen that the prophecy says can stop him. We thought that the Duke Shelley and his wife hadn’t any kids. But a while ago, while I was working in a lab, I saw a vision of the Duke. He had raped a farmer’s maiden and she got pregnant. I told it to the elder keepers but they didn’t believe me, so I started searching if there were alive any descendants of that child.”

 Louis stopped and looked Harry in the eyes, taking his hands into his. “Harry, I’ve been searching for you for so long. You can’t imagine how difficult it was for me to find you. You’re the one.” Harry was starring at Louis. He had never heard Louis talking about stuff like that. But he felt his heart beating faster when he heard the last words. It couldn’t be. He couldn’t believe that Louis felt the same about him and had just expressed his love to him. As a smile started growing on Harry’s face it immediately disappeared when he heard Louis’ next words “You’re the chosen. You have to restore the balance. It’s your destiny. I wasn’t a hundred percent sure that you were the one but after the incident at the park, I know it is you. Why do you think all those weird things have happened to you?”. “So, you’re saying that I am the chosen one to save the world?” Harry asked sarcastically but secretly heartbroken. Louis didn’t have feelings for him. He was just referring to that myth again. “Well, something like that.” Louis answered calm. “Well, I think that you should get some sleep because you haven’t slept for, I don’t know how many hours, and you’re starting to lose your mind.”

 Before even Harry could finish, Louis jumped up and started searching for something in a drawer. Finally, he went back to his seat and gave a paper to Harry. He took and looked at it amazed. It was very old. It must be a parchment Harry thought. But the most shocking thing was that on it there was sketched a man’s face that looked extremely like Harry. “The prophecy says that the chosen is the man on the parchment.” Louis said making Harry look at him with watery eyes. “So, you were telling the truth. All these are true.” Harry said more making a statement than a question. “There are many schools for people like me around the world. Many keepers are trained to help people. Others are occupied with the administration of the world of magic. And some are learning about the chosen and how to train him if they found him. Harry it would be an honor if you let me be your trainer.” Louis looked at Harry anxiously. “I wouldn’t want anyone else to be my trainer.” Harry said smiling and Louis hugged him tightly. “So, what are you human or something else?” Harry asked. “I’m a human who can see both the world of magic and the world of human.” “Right.” Harry nodded not having understood entirely what was going on.

 “Why don’t you go to rest? It was a busy day.” Louis told Harry helping him get up. “Can I ask you one last thing, Louis?” “Of course.” “Is this Zayn dangerous? I mean what would happen if I meet him?” “Harry. Don’t worry. He doesn’t know about you yet. I guess that he has only suspicions. That’s why he sent the crows. They’re his spies. But it would be better if we leave from this city. His crows saw you and it won’t be long till they inform him.” “But what about school?” Harry asked scared from the thought of leaving the city. “Trust me. If you beat Zayn, you won’t need a degree.”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was closing his suitcase. He couldn’t believe that that small thing could contain his whole life. Well, almost whole since he had lest many things for the good will. Louis had told him not to take much with him. The doorbell rang. Harry opened the door to face Louis who only had a small back pack with him. “I hope that suitcase is for the good will.” Louis stated. “Uh…No?” Harry asked realizing that he had packed many things. “You’ll get used to the way of living from now on slowly. C’mon we have to catch the train for Edinburgh.” Sighed Louis and helped him carry the suitcase till the station. Harry had never been to Scotland but he thought that they would go somewhere miles away.

During the journey Louis explained to Harry some things about what they were going to do from now on. “I found an apartment in the city through a friend. We’ll stay there as long as we can and we’ll start your training.” 

When they arrived at the building where the flat was, they realized that it wasn’t in a very good condition. The elevator wasn’t working, so they had to carry the suitcase all the way up to the 5th floor. Harry pretended that he wasn’t seeing Louis’ angry glances he was giving him all the way up. They soon saw that their apartment was as bad as the rest of the building. There were two bedrooms, one bathroom and a room which was the kitchen and the sitting room. Harry was thrilled with the idea of being roommates with Louis, even though his messiness wasn’t very appealing to Harry. He believed that something might happen between them. He knew that Louis was gay because when Louis first moved to the neighborhood he was in a relationship with a guy. And of course he knew he was gay, since he was never attracted by girls. The truth was that Harry had never been in a relationship. It was difficult for him to create a relationship whether it was sexual or not.

Harry was lucky enough to choose which room he wanted, so he picked the one which looked at a small park. While he was arranging his stuff, the doorbell rang and Louis opened the door. A fat man was standing there. “How long will you stay?” he asked Louis with a weird, husky voice. “I don’t know.” “And how many are you staying?” “It’s just me and my little brother.” Louis answered and Harry’s heart almost broke to tiny pieces. Why was he presenting him as his brother? When the door closed Harry rushed to the bathroom. “Everything ok?” he asked Louis. “Yes. Of course.” “We haven’t talked about the economic…” “Don’t worry, Harry. The institute is supporting us economically” Louis cut him off. Then why aren’t we going to a better place than this rat hole? Harry wanted to ask but he decided to keep it for himself.

The rest of the week Harry would like to spend cleaning the apartment, something that Louis didn’t let him do. Instead, he gave him some books with spells to learn. Harry couldn’t see why since he hadn’t any magic abilities. Louis on the other hand was doing almost everything using magic. Harry hadn’t noticed it at first but now he could tell whether Louis was using spells or not. He also started training at fighting. They began with sticks instead of swords. Again Harry couldn’t understand who would use a sword in the 21st century. “Next time we’ll try with a bow? Okay?” Louis wasn’t telling Harry that even though it’s been two weeks since they started training he wasn’t improving. But Harry knew that he wasn’t getting better although he used to take self defense lessons. “Why don’t you take the day off tomorrow? Go and explore the city.” Louis suggested and Harry agreed.

“If anything happens, if you need anything, try to concentrate at me as hard as you can and I’ll come.” Louis told Harry before he left. “How will you find me?” he asked confused. “I made a spell on you so that we can communicate.” Harry felt his cheeks going red. So that meant that Louis knew every time he was thinking about him? Harry was thinking of Louis very often. In fact, all the time. And when he was in the shower and… No! He had to stop thinking him. Harry left the flat quickly trying to stop thinking Louis.

The rest of the day he was wondering in the city. He expected it shinier. Rather than that the city was moody. The buildings were black and grey. They matched perfectly with the cloudy sky. He wasn’t complaining though. He was happy he was with Louis at a popular city. He decided to go to a cafeteria since he hadn’t much to do. When he grabbed the handle to open the door he saw through the windows Louis’ back. He was talking with a man. He looked young with dark brown hair and strong bone structure. They looked very familiar. As more Harry watched them he realized that they were more than familiar. They were laughing and seemed happy. Harry didn’t want to be the reason Louis left someone behind. Or he didn’t? Maybe Harry was just an excuse to be with his boyfriend. Harry left bitterly from the cafeteria trying not to think of Louis. He didn’t want the spells to work. He didn’t want to disturb Louis. He would go back to the apartment and he’d talk about it with Louis when he’d returned. Or not. It might be better if he didn’t ask Louis about the stranger. If Louis wanted to talk he would. But Harry couldn’t take the image of Louis laughing with the attractive man of his mind. As he was rushing to get to the apartment, Harry noticed that the man walking in front of him looked familiar. Harry tried to catch up with him, but the man started walking quicker, and soon he was out of sight. Harry tried to find him, but with no result. He was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis came home very late that night. Harry meant to wait for him, but he fell asleep on the sofa. Next morning, he woke up in his bed. Louis must have moved him in the night. If Harry didn’t know that he was a magician, he would never have believed that his friend could carry him over. 

Harry went to the kitchen. There was a note on the table from Louis telling him that he went out and that he will return later that day. Harry felt sick. He knew that Louis was meeting that bony face guy. In order not to think about it, Harry wonder in the kitchen. He found a pot of porridge that Louis had cooked for him, Harry’s favorite breakfast. So he was feeling guilty, huh? Harry ate in silence and then studied some of the spells. 

It was around two pm when Louis came back, caring a Nando’s take out bag, another favorite of Harry’s. They ate and then they started practicing. After two hours aimless sword battle, Louis decided to have a break. “Where were you this morning?” Harry finally asked over his cup of apple juice. Louis’ eyes dropped on the floor. “I had some business to take care of.” “Something important?” “What’s up with all these questions?” “Nothing. I just thought that if there was anything wrong, I ought to know.” Louis seemed to calm down a little. “I am sorry. You are right. If there is something wrong, I will tell you about it.” “So why are you so edgy?” “I am not edgy, why would I be edgy?” “I don’t know, maybe because of that guy you are secretly meeting with?” Harry felt revealed as soon as he said it. He knew that now Louis couldn’t avoid it. He must tell him. 

Louis face got darker. “How do you know?” “I saw you by chance yesterday.” “Were you spying on me?” Harry felt hurt. Louis had gotten too defensive with him, something that proved to Harry that Louis was secretly meeting his new boyfriend, and he didn’t care talk to him about it. Harry felt a rush of anger overwhelming him. Here he was, trusting him with his life, and he wasn’t good enough to hear about his knew lover? And if so, what else was Louis hiding from him? “I said by chance.” Harry shouted and got up. “Look, I don’t care who you are seeing, or who you are sleeping with. I just want to be able to trust you. And I can’t if you are keeping things.” “Josh and I are just friends.” Louis said in sock. “It didn’t seem like it.” Harry boasted and run out of the apartment. He could hear Louis calling him to stop and come back, but he kept climbing down the stairs. Soon he was out in the cold air, and he started running. He didn’t want Louis to catch up with him. He didn’t want to listen to his excuses. He didn’t want him to know how hurt he was. 

Harry kept running, till he had no breath. He stopped and looked back. He didn’t recognize any of the buildings. So he was lost. When he was able to breathe normally he started walking down the road. There weren’t many people walking by. He didn’t care. He could use some time alone. 

Suddenly, a man on the other side of the road cached his eye. Harry stopped and looked at him. He was the guy from yesterday. He was younger than he had thought, with dark brown curly hair chucked under a red cap. “Hey!” Harry shouted to him and started crossing the road. The man looked alerted. He started walking quicker, but this time Harry wasn’t going to let him escape. He ran after him. The man disappeared in an alley. Harry followed him, but as soon as he set foot in it, he felt a strong pain that took his breath away, and found himself pinned on the wall of the alley. A man was keeping him still with his arm pressing under his chin. Harry tried to organize his thoughts and took a better look at his attacker. He wasn’t the man he was following, even though they looked alike. This one had a hood that covered his light brown curls. He was a little bit taller than Harry, with masculine body and handsome face. His green and brown eyes were looking at Harry angrily. 

“Why are you following us?” the stranger asked. He had a thick Australian accent and, as he spoke, his dimples got deeper. They weren’t as deep as Harry’s, but they were more than his. Harry tried to concentrate. “I … I wasn’t….” he forced himself to say, but he was too confused to make sense. 

The guy with the red cap came out of the shadows. Harry could take a better look at him now. He was, too, a little bit taller than him, but more slender, with big almond eyes and nice cheekbones that created a boy like look. The guy extended his hand towards Harry’s face. “We asked why are you following us.” He said. His voice was deeper than the Aussie’s, but he was English all right. AS he was talking, Harry realized horrified that a snake crept out of the guy’s sleeve and moved towards Harry’s face. 

The snake was a few inches away from his cheek, when Louis appeared in the alley, holding a pipe. “Leave his alone!” He shouted and attacked the two strangers. The Aussie pushed Harry on the ground, took two long knives out and run towards Louis. Louis avoided the stranger’s first blow, but the Aussie was good. He managed to get Louis at his arm, before the shoulder. But Louis hit him a couple of times too. 

As the two of them were fighting, Harry noticed that the other guy had hidden himself on the corner. So he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t fight. Louis shouted something that made the ground move. The grey-eyed stranger fell on his back, swearing. Louis was about to give him the final blow, when someone grabbed him from the back. Louis looked socked for a second, then maneuvered his body quickly to face a blond guy, shorter than him, but with better built. “Enough!” Shouted the blond with an Irish accent. Louis was still, breathing heavily. “Niall? What are you doing here?” “What am I doing here? What are you doing here, killing my attendants?” Louis smiled. “They were about to kill my chosen.” “Chosen? Wait, you found a chosen?” “I sure did.” Louis seemed extremely proud. He turned and looked at Harry, who was still on the ground. The red cap guy was helping the Aussie up. Niall’s gaze followed Louis’. “So there is a third one then.” He said. “But that’s not an excuse to kill mine. And Ashton is my best fighter.” Niall pointed at the Aussie, who came to his side. The red cap was helping Harry up as well. Louis laughed. “You are very good, I can give you that.” He said to Ashton. “George is good too, but not as much. He has his own gifts, though.” Niall said, as Harry was letting George lead him next to Ashton. This time it was Louis turn to look amazed. He looked from George to Harry and from Harry to Ashton. Niall came close to Harry’s face. His blue eyes were searching every inch of his face. Harry felt quite uncomfortable. “He looks like the chosen. But so does mine.” “This is the descendant of the Shelley family. I searched it.” Louis said. Harry couldn’t keep it in any more. He looked over to Ashton and George, who seemed confused too. “What is happening here?” Harry asked. “Louis, what’s going on?” Niall smiled. He was enjoying it. Louis looked shocked. “Wait, is this guy another chosen?” Ashton asked. Harry turned to him. “Why, are you?” “We both are.” George said, and Harry understood for the first time why George and Ashton looked so familiar. They were just like the sketch. “You are wrong, Niall. It can only be one chosen, and he must be from the male blood line. Harry is. His ancestor was the illegal child of Duke Shelley.” “And so are the other two.” Another voice came from behind them. Harry turned and saw a guy coming in the alley. He had short brown hair, face hair, strong shoulders and he was a little fat. “Duke Shelley had a child with his cousin, Deborah that was recognized as the son of Deborah’s husband, hence the indifference towards George family.” The stranger said. He had a thick voice. Ashton leaned on Harry’s ear and whispered. “This is Liam. He is a librarian or something. He was a magician, but he was kicked out of the school, because he liked to search for the broken blood line in the human history. He was convinced that the line wasn’t broken, but the elders didn’t believe him. He got kind of angry because of that and did some things that led to his expel. Niall was his friend in school, and he believed in Liam’s theory. So when we found George he asked Liam for help.” Liam was standing now next to Louis. “And what about the other guy?” Louis asked. He wasn’t buying it. Liam smiled. Apparently he was used of not being taken seriously. “The duke had a secret relationship with an Irish maid when he was young. His father of course didn’t agree with it, so he sent her off to Ireland. But she was pregnant. She married a drunken thief, who got cut and was sent to Australia along with her and her son.” “And why haven’t you reported it to the council?” Louis asked angrily Niall. “I was going to when I found Ashton, but George came along and I couldn’t. They would never have believed me.” “We better take this elsewhere. It’s not safe here.” Liam pointed out and Louis agreed. All five of them followed Liam through the small alleys of Edinburgh, two magicians and three chosens.


	5. Chapter 5

Liam led them to a small apartment that was in worse condition then Harry and Louis’. Harry watched the broken windows and the floor which was wooden but rotten. He tried to ignore the bathroom and hoped that the rest of the place wouldn’t be like that.

Before they could even step in and close the door, Louis started shouting at Niall. “Why didn’t you inform anyone about these boys and just kept it for yourself?” “Like you told anyone about your chosen?” Niall responded angrily. “Zayn was after us. I didn’t have time.” “Do you think everything was fucking easy for us? Do you know how many countries we’ve been to, to avoid Zayn?” Louis looked at Harry and then back to Niall “Is there any room we can talk?” “George, take Ashton and Harry to the bedroom.” Liam said calmly. 

Harry followed the other boys in a small room with three mattresses on the floor. “They’re going to talk for a while.” Ashton stated throwing himself on a chair. George sat on a mattress and Harry did the same. It wasn’t very clean but a few minutes ago he was lying on a dirty road of an alley so that was better “So, I guess we should get to know each other since we’re somehow related.” Harry said trying to break to silence. “Well” George started “I’m twenty years old and I’m from South England.” “I’m twenty, too and I’m from Sydney, Australia.”Ashton continued. “I’m also twenty and I come from Cheshire.” Harry said. “So Harry how straight are you?” “Ashton!” George shouted immediately looking at Ashton. “What? We said to get to know each other.” Ashton said and Harry laughed realizing that he was the funny one. “I…” Harry began but got interrupted by Ashton “Oh. I got it. Gay. And have you any experiences?” “Ashton is straight and has many experiences.” George specified. “And George…Well it’s a bit complicated. He slept with one girl but… ” “I don’t have a problem with boys.” George quickly declared. “I think you’re bi, George” Ashton uttered “Yeah, I know. You’ve told me a million times.” George responded. “The truth is that I don’t have much experience about that…subject” Harry said looking down. “What’s your secret power?” George asked trying to change the subject. “Excuse me?” Harry asked. “You know. I am good with weapons and strong. At least stronger than George. And you can say that he can control nature.” Ashton stated proudly. “Oh. I don’t have any secret power.” Harry said thinking how George was controlling that snake. “Don’t worry. It takes a while to appear. How long do you know that you’re the chosen?” George asked. “A few weeks.” Harry responded. “See. Ashton and I know it for five years.” “Five years? And what about your families?” Harry asked shocked. Ashton looked at George and then at Harry. “We don’t really know. They might think we’re dead or that we run away. If you’re a chosen you don’t need your family. You have to leave like you supposed to.” Wow! They really got used to the chosen’s way of living, Harry thought. “I think we should rest.” Ashton said lying on one mattress and the others acted like him.

Harry was deeply sleeping when he felt someone slapping gently his face and knocking him. When he opened his eyes he saw Louis looking at him. “C’mon. We got to go.” He whispered. Harry stand slowly up in a sitting position. Ashton and George were still sleeping. “Why can’t we stay with them?” “Harry, you’re the chosen…” “They’re chosens too” Harry complained. “There’s only one chosen. That’s why he’s called chosen. And they have their own trainer” Louis said kneeling in front of Harry. “Why can’t we all be chosen?” Louis sighted. “Harry…” “Please, just give them a chance.” Harry said looking in Louis’ eyes. “Okay” Louis agreed a bit hurt from Harry’s enthusiasm to stay with them. “But we have to go now.” He continued and helped Harry get up.

They walked in silence until Louis stood in front of a cafeteria. “I want you to meet someone.” Louis said and Harry saw Josh as they stepped in. “Louis, I didn’t want to bring you to this position. You can have a boyfriend…” “No, Harry his not my boyfriend. Not anymore. Come you’ll understand.” Harry followed Louis not really excited to meet the other guy. “Josh this is Harry. Harry this is Josh.” Louis said stepping back. Harry shook Josh’s hand. He had beautiful blue eyes. Not bright like Louis’ but more watery. “Josh is occupied with the history and the powers of the past chosen. That’s why I called him.” “I’m here to help you find your secret power.” Josh said. Harry sat next to Louis annoyed. So Louis was talking to a stranger about his problems and not to him? “I don’t understand.” He said but deep down knowing very well what they were talking about. “We will do some experiments with Josh to find your power.” Louis stated. “Yes. I have to get some books today, but we can start tomorrow. Will that be okay?” Josh asked. “Of course. Thank so much.” Louis said and got up. “Anytime.” Josh said and left giving a small wave with his hand to Harry. 

As Louis got up, Niall and Ashton entered the cafeteria. Louis looked clearly pissed off when he saw them. “We’re going to the park to train. You’re coming?” Niall asked. “You’ll train in front of everyone?” Louis asked surprised. “We’ll find a lonely place.” Ashton smiled. “Okay.” Louis declared after Harry gave him begging look.

While they were going to the park Ashton and Harry were walking behind the others. “So, what do you think of us?” Ashton asked. “I think you’re very good. You look very funny and nice and George very calm and quite.” Harry said pointing at George. “Wait. Who’s calm and quite?” Ashton asked confused. “George?” “Oh, sorry. I just thought you meant Derek.” “Derek? Who’s Derek? Is there another one?” Harry asked panicked. “No. It‘s just George’s alter ego. You know. He had a difficult childhood and…oh c’mon you know how those things are.” Ashton explained to Harry. “Oh. Is he okay?” He asked. “Yes don’t worry. Just a little nerve breaking. He can be a dick when he’s Derek.” “Right” Harry nodded a bit scared of that Derek guy. “I think you’re a nice lad too.” Ashton said to Harry and run in the park with the others.

Harry felt very nice with Ashton and George. They made him feel good. While he was training with George, even though he lost in every fight, he felt that he had improved.  
As they were heading home Harry walked closed to Louis. “Can we stay at our apartment and not theirs?” he told him quietly. “You mean with them?” “Yes. Ask them if they want to leave with us.” Harry told him and Louis, after a while of thinking it, he spoke out “Guys, do you want to come to our apartment? It’s in a better condition than yours. Well. Not so much, but it is better.” “Okay. We’ll pack our things and we’ll come.” Niall said and left. George and Ashton turned back and smiled at Harry who was standing in front of their apartment building. They both had a gorgeous smile.

Harry felt getting closer with the boys. He was really getting along with them. But as he sensed that he was earning two new friends he felt like losing one. Louis. Harry could feel that the gap between them was growing. Could the distance between them be sealed or he would lose his best friend forever?


	6. Chapter 6

It was still early in the morning. Harry was with Louis and Josh on the roof of a building. Sacks full of sand were lying here and there. Josh handed Harry a sword. It was actually a real sword, not a stick or a rod. Harry took it, but immediately he felt like it was dragging him to the floor. It was quite heavy. “Hit the sack with it.” Josh told him pointing at the sack in front of him. Harry did as he told. However his first attempt was deplorable. The second time he was better.

For the next trial, Josh locked him in a basement without light, to find the way out. Not only it was full of things that Harry was keeping bump on, but Josh also, using magic, was pinching and pushing him.

Harry looked at his reflection on the mirror. He had finally finished from the training and was in the bathroom. He was very pale and his hair was a mess. He realized that he hadn’t taken care of himself for a while. He fixed his hair and moved towards the door. When he half opened it, he saw Louis and Josh talking in the living room. He knew that they were talking about him and that they would stop their conversation if he got out, so he stayed in the bathroom. “I’m sorry. I can’t do anything else to help him.” Josh declared. “But I’m sure that he is the chosen.” “Louis, you’re very emotionally connected with this boy. If you want I can stay here and observe him. Don’t worry we’ll find a solution.” He said and put his arm on Louis’ shoulder. Harry was feeling really bad. He didn’t want Louis to doubt if he’s the chosen or not. However, Josh’s words about Louis being emotionally connected with him calmed him. Maybe, their relationship wasn’t over.

Josh and Louis decided to inform the magicians’ local council that they were at the city. Louis told Harry to return home since it wasn’t safe for him to appear there. There was a high chance that Zayn had spies in the council.

When Harry entered the apartment, he saw Ashton and George on the sofa watching TV and eating pop corn. He wondered why they were eating unhealthy snacks. Weren’t they supposed to keep fit? George soon interrupted his thoughts “How did training go?” “Fine” Harry lied. “Where are Niall and Liam?” He asked taking a place next to George. “They left so we decided to watch TV.” George answered eating some pop corn from the huge ball. “I wanted to watch Mutant Ninja Turtles but George wanted American Horror Story, so we end up watching Mean Girls. Again.” Ashton complained. “Where’s Louis?” “He went to the magicians’ council with Josh.” Harry stated rejecting the pop corn Ashton was offering. “So, when we will meet that Josh?” Ashton asked looking at Harry. “I don’t know.” He replied thinking of Josh. He wasn’t a bad guy. It was just his past with Louis that made it impossible for Harry to like him. “Guys can I ask you something?” he asked suddenly after a few minutes of silence. “Who’s that Zayn? Louis never talks to me about him.” “He’s just the guy we have to kill before he kills us.” Ashton uttered calmly. “What?” Harry asked quickly “Kill us? Is he going to kill us?” “Congratulations Ashton. You scared the boy. He didn’t know that.” George told Ashton. “And how am I supposed to know that? Am I a medium?” “Well you could be more kind you know. You can’t just say to people that someone want to kill them.” “I…” “Guys!” Harry interrupted them still shocked. “Don’t worry Harry. He is not as terrible as you think.” George tried to comfort Harry. “Yeah. We have actually met him many times.” Ashton said. “He tracked us down a few times with his servants.” “The crows?” Harry asked. “No. No.” George smiled at him “they’re people. Others have joined him with their will and others are under Zayn’s spells. They’re something like ninja. Always in black and usually they ride black motorcycles, so avoid them.” “Right.” Harry said trying not to imagine running on Zayn. “I’ll bring some more.” George said taking the empty ball. How can they eat more? Harry wondered. 

When George came back he threw the ball on Ashton. Harry was surprised by his attitude. George is usually kind and gentle. “Why are we even watching this movie?” George shouted and changed the channel. “Derek’s here” Ashton looked at Harry. “We don’t actually watch it…” Harry tried to say but Derek intruded him “That what I’m saying! Soon Zayn will kill us and we will regret for not living our lives.” “C’mon. You should go to sleep.” Ashton said getting up. “No! I’m good. If you want you can do whatever you want.” Derek said trying to escape from Ashton’s strong arms without a result. When Ashton locked George in Louis bedroom he returned to Harry. “Does this happen often?” Harry asked. “Unfortunately, lately it does.” Many noises were coming from Louis’ bedroom. Derek was knocking and kicking the door to get out. “Don’t worry he can’t break the door. He doesn’t have George’s powers.”

Suddenly, a loud noise came from the front door. “Oh no. They found us.” Ashton said, grabbing Harry by the hand and leading them in the bedroom with Derek. “Finally, you opened…” Derek shouted but Ashton punched him and left him senseless. “Take your weapons.” Ashton told Harry. “What weapons?” He only had some sticks. Ashton then took two long knives from his backpack and gave Harry a dagger. “What’s this?” Harry asked looking at the small knife. “You have to use this.” George started getting up. Harry understood from the way he was moving that he was George again. “What’s going on?” he asked confused. “They found us.” Ashton said looking at him. The boy immediately opened his bag and took out a few snakes. Harry couldn’t believe that the whole time there were snakes in that bag. “Now, I know that it’s the first time you have to face a situation like that, but be prepared.” Ashton told him and straight away the room was filled with mice. George must have called them. Harry then concentrated on Louis as much as he could to call him. Abruptly, the door fell down in front of them and two men who were wearing black clothes and black masks that hided their faces came in. The mice attacked the one while Ashton mugged the other. Soon, the mice were all lying dead. Probably by a spell. George assaulted the man who killed them but the stranger grabbed his neck and immobilized him. Ashton was also wicker then Zayn’s servant. Eventually, Niall appeared and hit the man who was holding George, leaving him unconscious. Everything happened so quickly and when Harry turned to face Ashton he couldn’t see him neither the other attacker. “Ashton! Ashton’s gone!” He screamed. “I’ll go after them. You tie this man on a chair.” Niall said and left from the open window.

The two boys tied the man, who was still insensible, and took his mask off. The stranger was a young boy. Pale skin, dark red and black dyed hair, piercings and a weird mark on his neck. It started from behind his right ear and went all the way down his neck. “Zayn’s mark.” George said when he saw Harry looking the tattoo “He didn’t join willingly Zayn but with spells.” “We have to help him.” Harry said. “I’m sorry Harry. It’s impossible. We have tried before…” “Maybe Niall can’t but Louis can!” “I don’t think he can…” “He can! You don’t know him. He can.” Harry shouted very defending over Louis. “Okay, I guess we wait.”

When Louis entered the apartment, Harry run and hugged him tightly, as Louis hugged him back. Josh was there too, but Harry preferred to ignore him. “What happened?” Louis asked. “Zayn’s men came and they took Ashton. Niall’s after them. We have the one in your bedroom.” Harry said. “Okay, we have to find Liam.” “I’ll call him.” Josh declared. He knows everyone; Harry thought and rolled his eyes, following Louis and George in the room. The stranger was awake. He had light green eyes and heavy eyelashes. “You won’t take a word from me! I’d prefer to die then talk to you!” He shouted. “Another Australian. Well, I think we should make his wish come true then.” George said and grabbed a knife. “Derek” Harry said “we won’t kill him. You should go to your room.” Josh then came and took Derek, who tried to escape from his grip.

“Louis, you have to help him.” “I don’t think I can Harry. Zayn’s magic is very strong.” “You have to try. He is our only hope to find Ashton.” Louis sighed and leaned on the stranger’s eyelevel. “Do anything you want you stupid weak sorcerer. My lord will win and soon you’ll be dead.” Louis went back to Harry “I’m sorry. I can’t” and then he get out Liam was there. And Josh. “You have to break the spells. We can’t let him die. His innocent.” Harry shouted following Louis in the living room. “Harry, please go in the room with George.” “No! I won’t!” but Josh grabbed him and lead him in the bedroom with George. 

“You got banished here too?” George asked him. Thanks God he wasn’t Derek. “That’s what the mages do when they want to talk.” “We’re probably just kids to them. But we have to do something we; can’t let that guy die.” Harry said sitting on a chair. “Many have died because of Zayn.” George stated “Now that they found us we’ll have to leave from here.” “But we have to help him.” “If Ashton was here, he would help. They won’t listen to us. However, there’s some…” “What? What is it George?” Harry asked. “Josh told me that many can control someone’s mind. Well, he told that for Derek, but since you haven’t any powers yet, you could try.” “But how we’ll get out without seen?” “I’ll go first then you go in the other room. Okay?” Harry nodded and got up. 

When George got out, he started screaming and shouting “We can’t let an innocent man die. You have to do something.” Harry realized that he was trying to gather the mages’ attention to him. He went quickly to Louis’ bedroom and closed the door. “Not again” the stranger sighed “Why can’t you understand that you can’t do anything? I thought you chosen guys were clever.” “I’m not the chosen. I’m Harry. What’s your name?” Harry asked calm, but the stranger didn’t answer. “C’mon tell me. Since you’re so convinced that we can’t break Zayn’s spells, you wouldn’t mind if I knew your name.” “Michael.” The stranger finally said. “And what were you before you joined Zayn?” “Nothing. But now I’m what I should be.” Harry then leaned towards him like Louis did. He was feeling how bond they were with Louis. And with the other boys. Michael used to live close with Ashton. They may have known each other. But wait. How did he know that? Suddenly, he saw Michael when he was young. He was going to school. A dark shadow was running after a boy. Looks like Zayn was chasing Ashton. Michael went close to Zayn. Harry couldn’t see his face. Probably it was the day Zayn casted spells to Michael.

“You did it!” Michael shouted “You broke the spells!” Harry couldn’t believe it. It was true. Michael was different. He ran out of the room and called the others. “Quickly come! I did it! I did it!” everyone run in the room and so Michael and a super excited Harry. “He did it! He broke the spells!” Michael said happily. Louis went immediately and saw the red haired boy’s neck. The tattoo was gone. “It’s true… It’s true!” he shouted and turned to face proudly the others. “I told you Harry was the one. I told you! He’s the chosen!” Harry was glad he made Louis proud but soon he remembered Ashton. “We need to worry about Ashton now.” Niall then appeared. “He’s right. I didn’t manage to catch them I only found this.” He said and took out of his pocket one black and white bandana that Ashton was wearing. It had blood on it. “Where are they taking him?” Harry asked Michael. "I can show you. But we have to go without delay. They will take him elsewhere soon.” The other boy answered. “Harry, you will stay at the other apartment with George and Josh.” “But I want to come. I want to know if something happens…” “We can’t risk your life.” Harry knew that Louis was worrying about him because he was the chosen. He was worried about the humanity. But he could sense by those words that Louis really cared about him. “Fine” the younger boy nodded and everyone got ready for their quests.

The three men were lying on the mattresses, but Harry couldn’t sleep. Neither could George. Harry knew it was because of Ashton. They were like brothers. He was feeling a bit bad that he couldn’t sleep because he was keep thinking of what could be on the disgusting mattress. The previous time he slept on it because he was too tired to think about all that, but now he was keep thinking of filthy images. 

As they were all sleeping, a window broke and the boys got up grabbing their weapons. Five men entered from the window. Before Harry could understand what happened he felt a painful hit on his head and then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry felt a sharp pain all over his head. He slowly opened his eyes. A strong light was shining above his head. He soon realized that his hands were tied behind his back and he was on a wall. The light was a Fluorescence lamp and it was the only light in the room. It looked like he was in an old basement with humidity all over its black walls.

When he looked across the room, he saw Ashton hanging on the wall. He looked around and then tried to talk to him. “Ashton! Ashton!” He tried to wake him up, but shortly the door opened and two men in black walked in. Behind them was a slim man. He’s hair was black and his complexion dark. “Close the door.” He ordered the other men and walked towards Harry, taking a puff from his cigar. “What do you want from me?” Harry asked aggressively. He realized that the man was Zayn. “Tell me, are you the chosen?” Zayn asked grabbing Harry’s jaw. He smelled smoke. “Chosen? I don’t understand what you’re talking about.” Harry tried to pretend not understanding. “Ha, ha, ha. Who’s your trainer? That fool Niall?” “I told you I don’t understand what you’re talking about.” Harry stated. “Oh, and you’re a pretty boy. But, the other was a pretty boy too.” He said turning to look at Ashton. “Was?” Harry asked trying to hide his shock. “Well, he’s been quite beaten up, you know. So with all those bruises and scarves he won’t be any more. And don’t try to take out those snakes of yours. There will be but consequences.” With Zayn’s last words Harry understood that Ashton hadn’t said anything about him. Zayn thought that he was George. 

“I have an offer to make.” Zayn continued “I know they told you I’m the bad guy, but all those magicians are idiots. I have great plans for this world and you can be part of it. You’re nothing to them. Two chosens? That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. But with me… I’ll make you my right hand. So, what do you say?” “What about him?” Harry asked. “Don’t worry about him. Now tell me. What do you choose a life with me, ruling the world or being nothing with them?” Harry wasn’t listening to Zayn. He was focused on Louis. Maybe that would help him to find them. He should have done it earlier but he was too weak to think. “Answer me! I don’t have all day!” Zayn shouted angrily. Harry then remembered what he had done to Michael. If he could do it to Zayn…He closed his eyes and focused on him. He saw Zayn’s plans and ambitions. He really wanted to rule the world. Harry opened his eyes and Zayn grabbed him from his neck. “What did you do to me?” he asked him furiously, tightening more and more his hand around Harry’s neck. 

Suddenly the door opened and Louis, Liam, Niall, Josh and Michael entered the room. Harry was choking and Louis ran toward him. Before he could reach them, Zayn disappeared, leaving nothing but black smoke. Louis quickly untied Harry, who was trying to breath. “Was that Zayn?” he asked the older boy. “Yes.” Louis sighed and helped Harry get out. The others took Ashton who was still unconscious. Louis helped him get in the back seat of his car along with George and Ashton. Michael sat on the front seat with Louis on the driver’s seat. Harry saw from the mirror Liam, Niall and Josh in the car behind them. “How are you?” George asked Ashton who was coming around. His face had got a purple colour to some places from the punches. “I’ve been better.” He answers smiling and then turned to face Harry. “Congratulations. You just survived your first meeting with Zayn.”


	8. Chapter 8

Harry felt the hot tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t leave all those behind. Ashton entered the room and stood beside him. His face bruises hadn’t disappeared entirely. “Harry, are you ready?” “Yes. I just…” Harry turned around to face the grey-eyed boy. “Oh, c’mon now. They’re just clothes for fuck shake.” Ashton said “Just try not to think about…them.” He continued calming his voice when he realized that for Harry, they weren’t just clothes. Ashton left the room and Harry turned again to look at the suitcase on the bed. He had only taken two skinny jeans with him and a few t-shirts. He had to leave the others behind. He couldn’t even think that he had to separate from his beautiful bag where he kept all his hair styling products and cosmetics. What were they trying do to him? Kill him? How would he go out to the world without all those things? But, he had to make it.

Their next destination was Nottingham. Louis and Niall decided that it was the best place they could go. It was far enough from Edinburgh and there was also a forest where they could train. So that’s where the eight boys were going.

They arrived late at night. Harry was exhausted, but luckily they found an apartment quickly, in good price. It was in better condition than the previous. Harry shared the room with George and Michael. Louis, Josh, Liam and Niall were at the other bedroom and they decided that Ashton should take the third bedroom until he was fully healed. There was only one bed at each room, but they chose to take some mattresses.

The other days passed quickly. Harry was training at fencing, although he wasn’t at all good at it. He was also practicing with Josh on controlling minds. He passed most of the time with Louis, learning spells.  
It was evening and Harry was walking with Louis, who had bought him chicken nugget pop corn as a reward for learning all the spells, through the alleys of the city. There were children skateboarding and other with bicycles breaking the silence in the streets. Harry was feeling very proud for learning a whole book of spells. He also had made Louis proud. He stood in front of a hair dresser’s. It’s been a long time since he had had his hair cut. Louis too. He had also left some facial hair. Harry hadn’t. Neither did the other boys, except Liam who had always a beard. 

“I’m really glad I met you.” Harry finally said breaking the silence, as they were walking back home. “I’m glad too.” Louis smiled at him. “If it wasn’t for this prophecy thing, we wouldn’t have even met. What would you do if there weren’t all those things? I mean Zayn and stuff.” Harry asked Louis. “Well, I would have probably been fired from the fifth job I’d tried to do and would be in a shitty relationship.” “Or with Josh” “No. Josh and I broke up a long time ago. Before I saw the vision and started searching for you.” Louis said as they stepped in the apartment.  
There was only Michael, who was eating nutella on toast. “Where are the others?” Harry asked him. “Niall went to sleep and Josh and Liam aren’t here.” Then, Ashton walked out from the bathroom. He only wore a towel around his waist and Harry could see the cigar burns on his body. He then entered his bedroom but immediately they heard screams. The boys ran to see what was going on. Josh also had just entered the apartment. When they opened the door, they saw George on Ashton’s bed. “What are you doing in here? Get out! That’s between me and Ashton!” He shouted as soon as he saw them. It was Derek. “Get out of my room! I told you, I’m straight!” Ashton screamed. Harry then leaned to Louis and whispered “Derek is gay and we knew that he was in love with someone. It looks like its Ashton.” At that moment Derek tried to make a move towards Ashton but Ashton punched him in the face right away. The other boy leaned back, holding his nose. Niall, who heard the noise and came to see what was happening and Louis were trying to stop laughing with the whole situation. George stood up again when Josh entered the room. “What’s going on?” he asked furiously when he saw George bleeding and sat next to him. “Calm down.” He was trying to calm George, whipping away the blood from his nose with some tissues. “Derek tried to make a move on me”. “I didn’t do it on purpose. Josh, I didn’t.” George tied to say. Harry the realized what was going on. Josh wasn’t a threat to him. He didn’t want Louis since there was something going on with George. He moved towards the boys and placed his hand on Josh’s shoulder. “Let’s go out and let Ashton change.” He told him and the boys got out from the room. Louis and Niall were still laughing. “Not funny!” Ashton shouted from the room and made the boys laugh again. Harry leaned back against the wall, watching them. How did we end up here?he thought and smiled. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was in a family, as weird as it sounded. He felt like home.

It was still early in the morning. Louis had prepared a big ball of porridge. When the other saw it, they fretted, but George took from the cupboard nutella and flour “I’ll make some crepes. You want some?” “As long as there’s chocolate.” Josh replied and the others agreed. In the end, only Harry ate the porridge. 

“It’s raining, so we can stay in today and watch Disney series” George suggest. “Not Disney again. We should watch Mutant Ninja Turtles.” Ashton declared and Michael agreed with him. “Anything but The Only Way Is Essex.” Niall said sitting on the sofa. “Guys! I think we should train. Zayn can come anytime. We must be prepared.” Liam stated. “I don’t need magic. I have my weapons and my power.” Ashton immediately confirmed, but Louis cut him right away “Niall, haven’t you learned them magic?” “They know everything they need to know.” “I can’t teach them everything…” “Liam’s enough!” Niall interrupted Louis. “I can teach them if you want.” Then Josh tried to say but Niall was already shouting at him. “No, we don’t need your help!” “Niall! They have to train.” Liam said again and Niall couldn’t disagree again.

Harry and Louis left the apartment, so that the others could train with their own pace. They were walking in the rain, both wearing hoods. Harry couldn’t help but notice how good Louis looked like that. They were walking for a long time, until they entered an abandon parking. Louis positioned himself next to some empty cans in front of Harry. He looked so perfect standing there. “We’ll practice today to magic from distance. Try to move this can.” He told Harry placing a can on the floor. Harry found it quite difficult, but after many attempts he moved the can. “You saw that? I did it!” he shouted happily hugging Louis, who was smiling at him. Harry thought for one moment that he would kiss him, but instead of that Louis pulled back. “Lets try one more time. Maybe you’ll do better this one.” he said but Harry couldn’t let it pass like that. Why didn’t Louis kiss him? He had to speak. “Louis, will we ever be something more than friends?” “I don’t understand.” Louis said looking like he was cut by surprise. “C’mon. You know how I feel about you. It’s pretty obvious.” “Harry, nothing can happen between you and me. You’re the chosen and I’m your trainer.” “I don’t want to know that. I just want to know if you feel the same.” Louis didn’t talk and Harry continued “I don’t mind if you don’t have feelings for me. I just have to know.” Louis again wasn’t saying anything. 

Harry subsequently started running to get out. Louis used magic to close the door in front of Harry, but he opened it, throwing his hand in front and dashed out. He could hear Louis shouting at him to stop but he kept running. He couldn’t face Louis. He couldn’t listen to any explanation. That they could never be anything more than friends. Or that they weren’t even friends. He could sense Louis’ screaming lowering. But suddenly he heard a loud yell and when he turned around he froze. Louis was on his knees and Zayn was standing in front of him. Harry turned to go and help Louis, but Zayn disappeared leaving only smoke behind like he had done the last time Harry had seen him. But the problem was that with him had also disappeared Louis.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was breathless. He felt his legs’ muscles burn but he kept running. When he went to open the apartment’s door, a big wave threw him on the wall beside him. Josh came out and ran towards him “Are you okay?” “What happened?” Harry tried to ask, feeling his whole body hurt. “We were practicing on magic.” Josh tried to help him get up but Harry grabbed his hand when he remembered why he was there. “Louis! We have to help him. Zayn has him!” “What are you talking about?” Ashton asked standing in front of Harry. “Harry, you hit your head and you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Liam stated. “No! I’m fine. We were training and I left and Louis followed me and I looked back and there was Zayn and then they disappeared. We have to help him!” Michael leaned in front of Harry and looked him in the eyes. “Harry, if what you say is true, then it’s terrible. But we can’t find them.” “You have to know where they took him. You were Zayn’s right hand.” Harry said desperately. “We were changing all the time bases. However, there’s a permanent base. But I don’t think Zayn took Louis there.” “We have to go there, then. He must be there.” “No. The only thing we’re going to do is leave. Zayn knows that we’re here. It’s not safe anymore.” Niall classified looking at Harry. “We can’t leave him! We have to find Louis! We have to save him!” Harry cried out. “No! Now I’m your trainer and you’ll listen to me. You have one hour to pack your things. We’ll be at the most in one and a half hours at the station.” Niall said angrily and left the room. 

Harry felt like he could kill Niall at that moment. Okay, he didn’t like Louis very much, but he couldn’t let him die. “I’m sorry Harry. But we can’t help Louis.” Ashton said. “Don’t worry. Louis is one of the strongest mage in the world. Zayn won’t kill him. He needs him alive.” Josh told him. “I’m sure Louis would sacrifice his life to save the world. He wouldn’t want the chose to risk your life for him.” George tried to calm Harry. “And we can’t be sure that Louis is at the base Michael said. It’ll be a huge risk to go there. That place must be full with Zayn’s servants.” Josh affirmed and helped him with Liam to get up. “But if we leave, it’ll be like killing him. He needs us.” Harry said again, almost whispering. “Sorry mate. We can’t do anything.” Liam said grabbing him tighter when he tried to escape.

Harry watched everyone getting their packs ready, so he went pack his things too. He had to go with them if there was going to be any chance of convincing them to help Louis.

 

Louis was hearing the sinister sound of the chains. He could smell the cigar. Suddenly, the door opened and Zayn entered with some other men. “So you need a whole army to come and see me?” Louis asked sarcastically. He knew that Harry hadn’t been caught and that he was safe. If only he had told him about his feelings. How he felt about him. His love about him…He knew that it was too late now. He could sense that the death was near. “You’ll join my forces sooner than you think mage.” Zayn said. “Never! I will never join you.” Louis stated and Zayn started laughing as he walked towards Louis. Louis felt right away weak. Abruptly, everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

The airport was busy. Many people were passing by with their luggage. Harry, Ashton and George were sitting in a corner. Well, Harry wasn’t sitting. He was just walking up and down in front of the other boys. “Please. Stop. I drank too much coffee and I can’t watch you come and go like that.” Ashton complained holding his head. “Sorry. I just can’t understand why we must leave the country.” Harry responded. “Now that Zayn knows where we were, we need to go somewhere far away from here.” George said. “Have you done it before? I mean going to another country.” Harry asked him. “Yes, many times.” Ashton answered right away. When George realized that Harry was thinking Louis, he tried to console him. “Zayn has bases at many countries. I’m sure that he took Louis somewhere else. We can’t help him if we stay here.” “But we can’t be sure. Every hour that passes increase the chances of him being dead.” Harry complained. “Will you just stop it already?” Ashton asked angrily. “Do you know how many friends we have lost like that? We left our families behind without even informing them! Do you really believe that if we go there we will save him? It’s more possible that he’s already dead and that we’ll die too!” “Ashton! Stop it!” George shouted but Ashton didn’t listen. “No! This is fucking crazy!” He shouted, leaving. George looked at Harry and then followed Ashton. They really looked like twins that day. They were both wearing similar glasses and had the same hair style.

Harry sat on the seat in front of him. Soon, someone sat next to him. It was Michael. With light blonde hair. “Where are the others?” He asked Harry. “They left.” Suddenly Harry realized that he was left alone with Michael. That was his chance. “You know what Michael? I’m really tired, so I’ll just close my eyes for a bit. Can you watch if anyone comes?’ He asked the other boy who nodded. Harry closed his eyes and tried to connect with Michaels mind. At some point, he saw Michael walking in a street in London. Then he entered a dark building. Yes! That was where Louis was. Harry could feel that his friend was there. 

After a while he opened his eyes. “Why don’t you go to find them? I’ll stay here.” He looked at Michael. “Are you sure? I can’t leave you alone.” “Don’t worry about me. I’m the chosen. I can take care of myself.” “Okay” Michael agreed and Harry watched him as he disappeared in the crowed. When he was off sight, Harry got up and left quickly the building.   
He took a taxi and gave the driver the address. When they were close to the destination, Harry felt closer and closer to Louis. The car soon stopped and after Harry paid the driver he got out and moved towards the building he had saw in Michael’s mind. There was a man guarding the door. Harry took a tube which was on the ground and hit the guard from behind. The man fell unconscious on the ground. Harry took a rope from his back pack-it must been Ashton’s actually since Harry never carried ropes and stuff like that with him- and tied the man tight. Then he took a gun and a card from the man’s pocket and opened the door. He was finally in the building.

 

Josh was walking towards the seats where Harry was previously sitting. Behind him were Liam and Niall looking at the tickets they had spent half of the day buying. Josh froze in the view of the empty seats, whereas Michael was coming back. “Where are the others?” Josh asked the boy who also looked shocked. “I don’t know. I was with Harry and he told to go and find the others.” “And you left him alone?” Josh shouted angrily. Ashton and George approached them at that time. “Where have you been?” Josh looked at Ashton. “Harry and I had a small argument and I needed to calm down.” Ashton answered him calmly.   
George, realizing what was wrong, turned and looked at Liam who nodded. Then he took Niall, who was still watching the tickets and wasn’t aware of the whole situation, and they went to the bathroom. He knew that Niall would become frantic if he learned that they lost Harry.  
“And you? Ashton? You left Harry here by himself? You know that his not good with Louis absent!” Josh screamed at Ashton who had started to get irritated again. “Oh, I’m sorry! I forgot that I was King Harry’s fucking nanny!” Liam came back then “I left him at Nando’s. Can you explain me what’s going on?” Josh walked angrily away and George tried to follow him, but he couldn’t leave Ashton alone. He looked at Michael, who immediately got the message. “Ashton, do you want to get a haircut? C’mon there’s a good hairdresser here.” Ashton nodded at the green eyed boy and they left, with Ashton still swearing and cursing. “Will anyone tell what’s going on?” Liam asked. “Harry left. We have to find him.” George answered him and left quickly to the direction Josh had gone.

 

Josh was walking angrily but he felt a hand grabbing him. He turned and faced George. “Josh, please try to calm down.” “Harry’s gone! He can be in great danger. He’s devastated, sad, shocked. Louis’ gone and he lo…” Josh stopped. He couldn’t say that. No one else knew that. “Don’t worry. It’s obvious that Harry’s in love with Louis.” George smiled at him.   
“And what about me?” Josh asked and George looked at him confused. “Is it obvious who I am in love with?” Josh continued cupping George’s left cheek with his hand, smiling at him. George felt his cheeks blushing and looked down. Soon he sensed Josh’s fingers raising his head from his chin and then his warm lips on his, softly kissing him, his hands roaming all over George’s back. George pulled back struggling for breath. “Josh, can you track Harry with magic. I’m worried about him.” “I don’t know, but I’ll try. Okay?” George nodded and they both walked away to find the others. 

 

pressed his body against the wall. There was a man in the corridor. He walked behind his back and hit him strongly on the head with the gun he got from the guard outside. The man fell unconscious and Harry passed the hallway. He had to find the basement. Louis was probably there. He heard some men talking from a room “The new one is good, isn’t he?” “Yes, but he talks too much.” And the closed door’s handle moved. Harry hided quickly under a table which was there.   
The door opened and a man walked in. He sat at a table next to the one Harry was under and turned on a laptop. Harry closed his eyes and tried to see in the man’s mind. He saw Zayn in a restaurant and the way to go there. But he couldn’t find anything about a basement. Only that they were preparing to leave and go to another base. That meant that Louis wasn’t there. So the only chance of finding Louis was to find Zayn first.

Harry was ready to storm under the table and shoot the man but another door opened and three pair of legs walked in. Harry couldn’t see their faces. Abruptly the man, who was sitting at the table, fell on the floor with a stream of blood running down his forehead. Harry couldn’t deal with all of the foreigners. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Harry from the back and pooled him up. “Don’t you fucking leave again like that! Do you understand?” Niall asked furiously Harry, who was scared to death from the other man’s attitude. “Niall leave him. I think he got it.” Liam said and led Harry out. Ashton was at the door. “So, you got a new haircut?” Harry asked him. “Uh, Michael made me do it.” Ashton said and got out with them.

Josh, Michael and George were waiting out of the building. When they saw him, Josh and Michael immediately ran towards him and hugged him. “Thanks God you’re okay. We were worried.” George said poking him on the shoulder. “Yeah. Do you realize that you didn’t get only yourself in danger with that, but also us? Are you so stupid, really?” Niall started shouting at him but got interrupted by Liam again “We’ll discuss about this later, Niall. I think he understand that what he done was dangerous” And he looked at Harry. “I did.” Harry lied and Josh took Niall then and walked away. He could still hear him shouting about missing the flight and the tickets. The others started walking too, so he followed them.

Harry was walking behind them. He suddenly saw in an alley the restaurant Zayn was in. He looked at the others. They were quite far from him. He had got used to be left behind since he wasn’t a talking person and they forgot him. That was his chance. The chance to find Louis. However, he couldn’t leave again but soon he was in the alley. His legs were dragging him to the restaurant. 

When he was close enough he saw a man’s back close to the entrance. He realized immediately that it was Louis. “Louis!” He screamed and ran towards him to hug him. But Louis turned and hit him with a powerful magical wave. Harry fell on the ground and Louis kneeled in front of him holding a knife to his neck. “If you move, I’ll kill you!” He said bitterly. Harry then grasped that Louis was one of them. He had Zayn’s mark on his neck.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was socked. He felt heavy, and not because Louis was over him. He was looking into Louis blue eyes, but he couldn’t recognize him anymore. The man he was in love with was gone. The person threatening his life was now a mindless servant of Zayn’s. 

Harry could hear footsteps coming towards them, and panicked. He knew that once Zayn’s servants find him, he would be turned into one of his assassins, just like Louis. However the only way out was to attack Louis, and that idea wasn’t too appealing to him. Even like that, he still couldn’t hurt him. But Louis would. Harry’s thoughts were like a torrent, upsetting his mind. He had to find another way to save himself and Louis. Harry quickly recalled when he had turned Michael back to his self again. Couldn’t he try that with Louis?

Harry closed his eyes. He felt the blade on his neck, Louis heavy breathing, the coldness of the ground. He had to focus! He had to put all those things aside and focus on Louis. On Louis. To see how he had discovered that his father was a great sorcerer. How he himself had found out that he could use magic too. How he had joined the magic academy for the protectors. How he had met Josh, who was also the son of a great magician. How they had been attracted to each other. How…

Harry felt the weight of Louis body being lifted over his chest. He opened his eyes quickly, panicked. He saw Ashton throwing Louis on the ground. He saw George attacking a man in black next to him, Liam and Josh using magic to block three blades that a man had thrown at Harry. He felt someone grabbing him from the shoulders and lifting him up to his feat. He turned and saw Niall.  
“You little shit…Go now! Go and find Michael at the pub two blocks down. And do not leave it until we are back, am I clear?”  
“But Louis…?”  
“I don’t fucking care. Leave now, or I will kill you both, understand?”

Niall pushed him away. Harry almost fell, but he managed to balance back on his feet and run away from the alley. Once out, he turned and saw that more men in black were coming out of the restaurant. However he couldn’t spot Louis anywhere. When his gaze met Niall’s angry eyes, he knew that he couldn’t disobey him anymore. He turned and run down the street.  
He quickly found the pub that Niall told him. He got in and looked around. There were many people drinking, laughing, chatting. He felt an outsider immediately. He moved towards the back, when he spotted Michael, with a drink in his hands, trying to make a move on some girls. The ladies seemed annoyed. Harry went to him and grabbed him by the arm. Michael turned and faced him. At first, he looked alarmed, but as soon as he recognized him, he returned to his festive mood.

“Harry! You are okay.” Michael called out and turned back to the girls, who had left. Michael made a face and pulled Harry to a table, where he set, while the Aussie ordered him a beer.  
“I don’t drink.” Harry said, lying back on the chair.  
“That’s a petty. You need something to uplift your spirit.”  
“I am fine.”  
“Now. Wait till Niall get’s back. He is furious with you. He will literally tear you to pieces.”  
Michael smiled and took a sip from his drink. “Tell me what happened after I left.” Harry asked.  
“Remember that those magicians can spell you to keep you checked? Well, Niall worked one of those on you, so when you leave again, they will know. But I don’t think that it was a good one, probably because they were in a hurry, because we didn’t notice your absence for a good amount of time. We were ready to go to a Maca when George looked back and didn’t see you.”  
“Maca?”  
“Yeah, you know the fast food chain.”  
“McDonalds, you mean.”  
“Yeah, same thing. Anyway, Niall was got so red, like the colour of my hair three months ago. He sweared so much that they made us leave Macas and we turned back to find you. Well, the others did, I stayed here so they will send you if they found you. So, what happened?”  
“I found Louis.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. But he is turned.”  
“Oh, I am so sorry. Couldn’t you help him, you know, like me?”  
“I tried, but the others got there before I finished.”  
“He is a fresh one. He will need more time to get him back.”  
“I guess. But if I got him alone, I am sure I can turn him back.”  
“That will be difficult. Zayn keeps a short strain on the new ones. And they have to follow the old ones, in order to get trained. It will be impossible to find him alone. Without a group of soldiers anyway.”

The others came into the pub as soon as Harry’s beer arrived. Niall took the glass and drank it all at once. Then looked at Harry. He was ready to say something, probably start yelling, when Josh put his hand on his shoulder.   
“It’s late. We should find a place to sleep.”  
“He is right.” Liam agreed. “Let’s go to the apartment near that park.”  
“Oh, not that one.” Ashton cried out, as all of them moved towards the exit and out in the cold night. “There were too many cats.”  
“Ashton is afraid of them.” George, who found himself next to Harry, told him.  
“I am not afraid. I am allergic. There is a difference.” Ashton said irritated.  
“You are allergic to the dark as well?” George continued to tease him.  
“I am over that, all right? And you are not perfect either.”  
“Really? How so?”  
“Josh doesn’t eat salads. That’s weird.” Ashton said after a while.  
“Hey, keep this between you and me. No need to bring others to it.”  
“Oh, shut your hole.”  
“That’s not nice.”  
“Really? You want nice manners? Now?”  
“Would you please shut up?” Niall yelled at them, and the two boys smiled. George turned to Harry. “It feels like the old times.”  
“Were you two fighting a lot?”  
“More than a lot.” Said Ashton. “But we mean no harm, do we?”  
“No. At times like this, you need something to keep your mind occupied.” George agreed.  
“Plus, it pisses off Niall.” Ashton laughed.  
“I would prefer not to do so again.” Said Harry.  
“Oh, don’t worry. He will come around. He always does.” George tried to comfort him.  
“He is a great guy. It’s just that no one takes him seriously. That’s why he tries to prove himself by doing this right.” Ashton explained, but Harry didn’t feel so sure about that.


	12. Chapter 12

“…and, as you will be keeping the other occupied, I will take Louis, clear his head and we will take him with us.” Harry explained to the others, who were looking at him oddly. He had finally convinced them to sit down and listen to the plan he had forged during the days they have been living at the apartment next to the park. He could see that Michael and Josh were probably with him, but the others were still skeptical about it. Niall was against it for sure.  
“We can’t risk being killed, in order to save Louis.” Niall said after a while of silence, when he was trying to calm himself. “We will try to save him, when we kill Zayn once and for all.”  
“And when exactly will that happen?” Harry asked.  
“When you three are ready.” Said Liam, who was sitting on a chair. The others were sitting on the flour, or on a broken sofa. The apartment seemed great on the outside, but it was a mess on the inside. Pretty much the way Harry was, even though his hair had grown now over his shoulders, so he wasn’t sure that he looked great on the outside as well.  
“We are ready, aren’t we?” Harry looked at Ashton and George. George smiled at him weakly. He wasn’t prepared to stand up at Niall yet. Ashton lowered his gaze. Harry knew that if someone will back him up, that someone was Ashton. Only then George will follow, and Josh and Michael as well. That way Niall would not have any other objections.  
“Don’t you want to get this over with? Return to your homes? Live normal lives?” Ashton’s eyes finally met his. He was considering the options.   
“Harry is right.” The Aussie finally burst out. “We can’t just keep hiding for the rest of our lives. We are three now, so we might as well use that against him.”  
“And how are we supposed to do that? Zayn has a whole army of followers and we are just seven. And we don’t even know who the real chosen is.” Niall shouted out.  
“We know.” George said calmly. “It’s not me, or Ash, or Harry. It’s all of us. Look, I can control nature and stuff, Ashton has physical strength and he is good with weapons and Harry has mind control. All the virtues that a single chosen had at the past. We a whole when we are together.”  
“Zayn doesn’t know that. He might know now about Harry from Louis, but he can’t possibly know about the three chosens.” Josh said. “We can use that against him.”  
“Attack him when he will not expect it. He must be waiting to attack us first and kill us. He won’t be thinking of us attacking him.” Liam thought.  
“We can find one of his servants and then Harry can read his mind and find out where he is. Then we can make an attacking plan.” Said Michael enthusiastically.   
“Wow, wait.” Niall yelled. “When did we agree to start making plans? We are still considering…”  
“We don’t have the luxury to wait. We have to act now.” Said Harry. He felt bolder since he had the others on his side.  
“I am telling you, this is suicide.” Niall continued, but everyone else was preparing to move. They were bringing weapons out and papers with spells. Niall had no choice but to follow their lead. Harry looked around him and felt a new feeling overwhelming him. It wasn’t exactly happiness, but it was close to it. He felt good to be the leader for once. But the scary thought that his actions might lead everyone to their death was still there, keeping him from felling full and satisfied. He tried to push that thought away. What it will be, it will be, he thought and got himself a knife and a rope, as he joined the others in search for one of Zayn’s black clothed servants.  
After a while walking up and down London, Michael finally recognize some men, who were eating fish and chips at a bench overlooking Thames. Ashton and Niall went behind them, and as Josh and George kept the people that were passing by blind to what was actually happening right next to them, Michael and Liam attacked the two men. As they tried to get up and get their guns out, Ashton and Niall hit them on the head. The one passed out. The other kept fighting. Eventually Ashton broke his neck and Liam and Niall threw his dead body in the river. Harry then had to help Ashton and Michael to lift the other man and to dash him in an alley nearby. He was heavy. Liam came soon, and he checked the passed out man pockets and coat. He took some knives and daggers out and gave them to Ashton, who was on the wall, breathing heavily. Harry was certain that if he was in Ashton’s place, he could never have fought like him, more over to kill a man. But George and Ashton had done that before, and Harry was terrified by the thought that he would do it to, if it comes to saving Louis and the others.   
As Michael and Niall hold the man by the hands, in order to keep him still, Liam woke him up with a spell. The man opened his eyes and looked around in alarm.   
“What do you want?” he shouted. Harry leveled himself to the man’s eye position. “We won’t hurt you. We just want to talk.” He said calmly and closed his eyes, putting his hands on the guy’s shoulders. The man started moving like crazy. “You will never learn anything from me, bastards.” “Shut the fuck up.” Yelled Niall and the man stopped talking, even though he kept moving wildly. Harry was almost sure that the Irish had used a spell to make him quite. That helped a little. Now Harry could see that the man was a low class sergeant, working at the security defense for Zayn. He didn’t know much, as he wasn’t trusted with the big secrets, as the big commanders were. But he knew that he had to prepare the east barrier for Zayn’s arrival. He actually hadn’t met Zayn in person. He was turned by a security commander, who was willingly serving Zayn.   
“Zayn will be at the east end tomorrow night.” Harry said out loud. But he didn’t open his eyes. If this man was turned by a lower class sorcerer, he could bring him back, as he did with Michael. He needed to practice anyway, in case he could save Louis. He could see that the man was a student at a London college and he was good at chest and strategic games. That’s why Zayn’s men chose him. He was approached one night, coming back from self defense class and ….blank. Harry couldn’t see anything anymore. He opened his eyes alarmed. He saw that the man was stubbed at the heart. Niall was holding a dagger. Harry jumped up on his feat.  
“Are you nuts? Why did you kill him?”  
“Why? You wanted him alive?” Niall smirked and helped Liam hold up the dead body and carry him to the river. Michael put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. Even though Harry was taller than Liam, Niall and Louis, and about the same high with George, Ashton and Josh, he was shorter than Michael, who had changed his hair colour to purple. “It had to be done.” The green eye Aussie said, to sooth him, but Harry was furious. He run after Niall and grabbed him from the lace. Being taller worked to his favor.  
“Never, never do that again! Do you hear me?” He yelled. Niall didn’t seem to care. “Why, princess, keep them all alive? News flash for you. They can and will kill us if we let them escape. You wanted Zayn to know that we were after him? If you can’t make plans, don’t try.” Niall tried to move away, but Harry kept his hold on him tie. “I could have brought him back. He could have told us about the place and give us information about….”  
“They never do. And besides, we have Michael. He was a high class commander for Zayn, his right hand. He knows everything about their bases.”   
“That’s true. I know the east barrier. I can draw it down for…” said Michael, but Harry interrupted him.  
“That’s not the point. I was connected to him. I almost lost my will power when he passed away and I was in his mind.”  
“That was really dangerous.” George agreed. Ashton was on his side. “I am sure Niall won’t do it again, will you mate?” The curly hair boy asked. He was starting to leave a beard grow, and he looked odd with his boyish face and the facial hair covering it.   
“Fine, I won’t. And if we kill Zayn soon, I won’t have to.” Said Niall, and pushed Harry away. Harry felt all that energy that was overwhelming him simmer down by then and the exhaustion kicking in. He threw himself on the bench. Josh came and set with him. The others started heading back to the apartment.   
“Can we do this?” Harry asked, without looking at Josh.  
“Kill Zayn or save Louis?”  
“Both.”  
“It’s possible.”  
“Niall doesn’t get it.”  
“He does. He just doesn’t like when things go out of his control.”  
“But we can’t keep running away. He will eventually find us.”  
“For Niall and Louis, this was a life’s dream. They wanted to do it right. That’s why they never endured to face Zayn in an open battle.”  
“Louis is not like Niall.”  
“In a way he is. Back at the academy they were best friends.”  
“I thought you and him were best friends.”  
“We were. But we were more….on another level. Niall and Louis used to be free spirits, living the day and stuff. This whole adventure changed them. But they are decent guys.”  
“Why did you break up with Louis?”  
“Well, we chose different courses of magic, and I kind of started seeing girls, and he wasn’t that pleased with it.”  
“No one would have been pleased with it. Look, Louis and you are history, but you and George… he is a great guy and he won’t take it well if you start….”  
“Oh, no, no. I was what? Sixteen? Seventeen? Near twenty at most. I am over that now. When I am with someone, I am with someone, period.”  
“Well, that’s good to know.”  
“So, would you like to know how is Louis as a lover?”  
“I… um, I would like to discover that myself. Thank you.”  
“Sure.”  
“So you think that it will happen.”  
“Why not. I know that he cared about you. He keeps it to himself, but I know him well, so I am almost certain that it will happen. Plus, you two look good together, not that that has to do with anything. So, shall we head back to the apartment? We don’t want to miss the others planning our kill mission.”  
“Yeah, let’s go.”  
Harry got up and the two of them started walking. Harry started feeling warmer towards Josh. Was it because he gave him hope? Was it because he wasn’t interested in Louis anymore? Was it because there was a connection between him and George and the latter’s feeling were coming through to him? He didn’t know. And he didn’t care. It felt good to have someone who wanted to save Louis as well. That made it more possible to do so in the end.


	13. Chapter 13

The building was a nine storey office complex, with dark windows and guards outside its glass door. The surroundings were mostly old apartments and parking lots. Zayn has chosen his bases well.   
Harry looked at the map George had drawn for him, after Michael’s description of the building. Harry was surprised to learn that George was good at drawing also. He was reluctant to find out that he wasn’t the only one who could sing as well. Harry was always proud of his voice, and Louis and he often sang at local pubs at karaoke nights, as the older boy had a good voice too. But, after living with the others, he discovered that not only his fellow chosens were good at singing, but the sorcerers were too. Harry was upset when he went into the bathroom, and found Niall singing while taking a shower. Moreover, he could play guitar as well as George and Ashton. Even Michael could sing and play instruments. Slowly Harry realized that his talent wasn’t that special among his new group of friends.   
He studied the map for a while, determining where he needed to move. Ashton was with Josh and Michael, entering from the back, while George and Niall were to try the front entrance. He and Liam were to get in from the top.   
Harry got down from the window frame and met Liam at the roof of the building. The young man looked worried. “What is happening?” Harry asked, knowing that Liam was magically connected to the other sorcerers and so he knew what it was going over Zayn’s base. “Niall lost George.” Liam said, fixing his belt. He was carrying five daggers and a long knife with him. Harry only chose to use a small knife.   
“We have to get there. Now” said Liam and threw a rope over the other building. He then climbed on it and crossed to the other side. Harry was amazed by the whole achievement, but he knew that Liam must have used magic, because it will have been impossible otherwise.   
“Come on.” Shouted Liam from the other building and Harry took a deep breath and did exactly what the other boy had done before. In a few minutes Harry and Liam where at the top of Zayn’s office complex. Oddly enough there were no Zayn’s servants guarding it. “We must hurry.” Liam said, tossing the rope to a corner. “Josh and Ashton are in trouble.”   
Harry followed the sorcerer at the fire escape stairs and they both entered from the window, carefully. Liam knocked down a man in black and they walked down the corridor. It was lighten up by florescent lights on the ceiling, and so everything looked a little bit white. Soon they accounted three of Zayn’s servants. They immediately threw daggers at them, but Liam created a shield with magic and stopped them. “Go to that door.” He yelled at Harry. “Quickly.” Harry obeyed. He run and got into a dark room, closing the door behind him. At first, he couldn’t see anything. But then a lamp over a desk turned on. Harry’s heart started beating quickly. Louis was sitting at the desk. He still had the mark over his neck, and he had a few cuts on his face, but other than that he looked like his old self. However Harry shouldn’t be fooled by Louis’ looks. He could still kill him with no second thought if he chose to.   
“I knew that someone has invaded the building, but I didn’t expect you.” Louis said, as he got up and started moving towards Harry. “Why? You don’t think I can take over a building?” Harry tried to gain some time. He knew that Liam would be there soon, and he could hold Louis as Harry would try to break Zayn’s spell.  
“To be frank, no.” said Louis with a smirk. Harry tried to remember that this wasn’t the real man he was in love with.   
“So, what are you going to do now?” Louis said, taking a knife out. Harry moved a few steps behind.   
“Kill you.” He lied, knowing that Louis will not believe him.   
“You can try.” Louis smiled and attacked Harry, who threw a chair at him. Louis grabbed the chair in the air and threw it on the wall. It broke into little pieces. Harry took out his knife also and he threw it as well at him, but Louis used magic to stop it. In a minute he was pinning Harry on the wall, his knife on his throat.   
“Louis, I know you are in there, somewhere. Please, listen to me”  
“Your pleads are pathetic.” Louis said and moved the blade into Harry skin. Harry screamed. Louis laughed.  
“Please, Louis. It’s me. Harry. Please.” Tears were running down his cheeks. Louis’ blue eyes were looking deep into his. Was he trying to remember him? Or was he trying to see the terror as he took away his life?

Josh had lost Ashton and Michael. He found himself in the middle of a knife battle with nine black dressed men and now that he had killed them all, he saw that he was alone in the room. He looked at his ripped off shirt and he wiped the blood from his forehead and his cheeks. He cleaned his knife on the body of a dead enemy and he walked out. He could feel that someone was in danger nearby. It could be Michael. He ran down the corridor, eliminating everyone who got in his way.  
Soon he was at a door. He could here screams coming from the other side. His heart skipped a beat. A man was being tortured inside. George. He didn’t need to use the magic connection to know that his lover was in pain.   
He smashed the door and got in. He threw some daggers at the men who were over George. The handsome boy was tied up on a table and he was being pocked with blades of all sides. Two men attacked Josh, but he was taken over by the rage and fury of finding George that way, that he broke their necks. He soon was at George. He put his hand over George’s face. “Are you okay?” He said softly, as he unbound him.  
“I have been better.” George said as he got up. They both hugged. Josh felt George heavy breathing. But he couldn’t let go. He had almost lost him and he wasn’t willing to release him yet. Now he knew how much George meant to him. He knew that if he had lost him, he wouldn’t have a reason to live.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry was breathing heavily. Louis was looking direct in his eyes. He had twisted him and thrown him on the desk, climbing over him. He wasn’t holding the blade on him anymore, though. The sharp edge was barely touching his soft skin. Louis’ face looked confused. It was like a war was taking place inside him. Like he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. He seemed lost. Harry knew that if he could get to him that moment will be now. Else he can end up dead. Or worse, Liam can come in and kill Louis.   
It was hard to concentrate, but Harry managed to link in with Louis’ mind. He could feel the terror and the confusion that was boiling up on him. He saw Zayn laughing like he was in front of him in flesh and blood. He could sense the fear that Louis felt when he realized that he was about to become one of the black dressed servants. He saw the thoughts that were passing through his mind at that final moment, to kill himself rather than serve the enemy, to fight him off, to try to trick him into thinking that he had gotten through him, but in reality to stay the same, to communicate with the other sorcerers to keep the chosens alive, to tell Harry that he loved him. 

Harry opened his eyes. Tears were coming down his cheeks. He saw Louis breathing heavily over him. “Harry…” the blue eyed boy said and Harry leaned over and kissed him. At first he wasn’t sure what he was doing. The emotions had overwhelmed him. Then he realized that he must have scared Louis off, that he might be still under Zayn’s spell. He was about to pull away, when he felt Louis kissing him back. His hands moved to Harry’s back and he pulled him up, so Harry could sit up, without releasing his lips. Harry cupped Louis’ face and they were locked into a firm embrace, when the door was slummed opened and Michael was pushed in along with a black dressed man. They fell on the floor, but quickly got up and started fighting with their wrists, until Louis killed the man with his knife. Michael stood there, his arms in defense, not knowing wherever to attack or thank him.

“Its okay, Michael. Louis is back.” Harry said, getting down the desk and approaching them.   
“Thank god.” Michael said and hugged Louis, who looked awkward. Michael released him soon.  
“Ashton and Niall are outside. We are meeting George, Josh and Liam on the other floor.” Said the Aussie.  
“That’s where Zayn is.” Louis told Harry.  
“Then we have to go and help them.” Harry said and the three of them got out to find Ashton and Niall smashing some heads on the wall. They helped them put off some more and then they climbed up the stairs and found Josh and George waiting for them. Liam appeared from the corner.   
“We have to move now. He is preparing to escape.” Said the sorcerer.   
“There are no servants here?” Ashton asked surprised.  
“There were, but Josh took care of them.” George said proudly, smiling at Josh, who smiled back at him.  
“Ooooo.” Said Ashton and Michael in unity and Harry touched Louis’ hand, who was standing next to him. Louis smiled at him.   
“Let’s go then.” Shouted Niall, who seemed extremely happy with the course of the events.   
The eight of them ran down the corridor. Josh and Liam smashed a door, that lead to a big office and all of them got in. Zayn was standing behind a group of ten black dressed men.  
“Well, well, well. Congratulations. You reached the next level. Unfortunately, this one is the last one for you.” Zayn said, smiling sarcastically. His servants started throwing arrows at them, but the sorcerers created a magical defense. George, Ashton and Harry moved over to Zayn, who started throwing waves of energy at them. George quickly called over his snakes, that got wrapped around Zayn’s legs and he fell down. Ashton then grabbed him and embraced him from the back so he would not be able to move. Then Harry approached, closed his eyes and saw right into Zayn’s mind. Soon, Zayn was as harmless as George’s hamsters. His servants immediately threw away their weapons. Harry looked at George and Ashton.  
“We did it.” He said to them.  
“Yes. We did it. It’s finally over.” Smiled George and Ashton laughed.

 

Harry looked out of the window. It was raining.  
“They are going to make it. Don’t worry.” Louis said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. They were waiting for George and Josh to come and pay them a visit.  
After Zayn’s defeat, Harry and Louis decided to get a place of their own, near Harry’s university, so he can continue his studies, while Louis worked at the local magical department. George moved into Josh’s apartment as well, and they kept in touch. Niall became a head master of the Irish department of magic, as he was honored for bringing the chosens together and helping them defeat Zayn. Liam got back to his librarian post in Scotland and Michael and Ashton returned to Australia, where they became really famous rock stars in a band. Harry and Louis hardly met them only when they where touring at England.  
“They are late, and they are never late.” Harry said, looking at the clock on the wall. He was urgent to meet them, not only because he missed them, but also because he had just cleaned the apartment and Louis was going to make a mess again sooner or later.   
The door bell rang and Louis got to the door.  
“See. They are here.” While Louis was letting them in, Harry watched him. He could hardly remember his life before the quest. But for one thing he was for sure. He wasn’t going to change any of it.


End file.
